The aim of this Institutional Research Training Program is to train doctoral level psychologists and psychiatrists to conduct independent research in the treatment of psychiatric disorders via pharmacotherapy and psychosocial treatment modalities, and to prepare them for a research career with this focus. The Brown University Department of Psychiatry and Human Behavior has faculty with expertise in pharmacological, and psychosocial treatment research, and active research programs in these areas. Treatment research at Brown spans three levels: treatment development, efficacy studies and effectiveness studies. A major goal of this training program is to expose trainees to these three important aspects of treatment research. At Brown, we have been able to recruit outstanding candidates with a strong interest in treatment research, and successfully match them with members of our training faculty. The strong record of NIH-funded research among our training faculty ensures exposure of trainees to excellent research programs, and in particular, state-of-the-art treatment research. We propose to enroll three doctoral level candidates each year for five years, with a goal of enrolling one M.D. into the program each year. Each trainee will be matched by mutual agreement with a primary mentor from the training faculty, and work under the mentor's guidance and supervision for the duration of the training period. Research goals and objectives are developed individually early on in training, and closely monitored and adjusted when needed. A formal curriculum includes training in research methods/design with particular emphasis on treatment strategies, statistical analysis, ethical issues in research such as informed consent and scientific integrity, and grant writing. [unreadable] [unreadable]